True Warriors (Rewrite)
by Willow Julien
Summary: There is a Legend. A Legend of five warriors. And a Legend of Darkness. These five warriors are destined to protect their home world. The world of Ninjago. A warrior of animals. A warrior of Lighting. A warrior of Fire. A warrior of Earth. And a warrior of Ice. Will these five protect their home and their loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo MY WARRIORS!**

 **Welcome to the rewrite of My first ever story, True Warriors. It has been a year since I first wrote the first ever chapter that started this insane journey, and I'm so happy you all have accompanied me. I made some great friends** **over here and I am so happy that you all are my friends. Because you all are just amazing people and amazing friends. Even if we may never meet, I want to let you all know, that we will always be friends no matter what. Thank you for always putting up with my nonsense. Love you guys. Now Enjoy the rewrite of my first ever story.**

 **True Warriors**

* * *

 **Prologue**

This is a Legend that has been passed down by generations. And Is for only your ears to hear. This is the story of the first Elemental Masters. And I happen to be the decedent of two of the Elemental Ancestors.

In Ninjago, there was a darkness that corrupt the world. One that stayed in the shadows. But as it gains power, five warriors are chosen. Five warriors that will bear the five elements. The Elements of Animals. The Element of Ice. The Element of Fire. The Element of Lightning. The Element of Earth. They will protect the world of Ninjago from the darkness with the five elemental weapons. And they will be held by the Five Warriors. A guard dressed in Grey, and a daughter of the ruler of the north. The warrior will bear element of Animals and the Whip of Animals with pride. The son of the ruler of the north. A trust worthy friend and a Prince dressed in white. This warrior will bear the element of ice and the Shurikens with trust. A mercenary dressed in blue, joyful, and energetic and reliable. This Warrior will bear the element of Lightning and the nunchucks with joy. A fighter afraid of his past, present and future. A fighter dressed in Black. This warrior will bear the element of Earth and the scythe with Strength. A Prince with a heart of fire. A Brother and trustworthy friend and a son of the south. A Prince dressed in Red. This warrior will bear the element of Fire and the sword of fire with protection. These five warriors will protect Ninjago from the corruption coming to our world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets Do this thing. I think I gonna write a chapter every week. So yea. Love you Guys! And Shoutouts to my lovely and awesome Warriors: RD and MoC and Loki and MNC and Nora! Love u guys! Hope you Enjoy This new Chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Siblings**

It was a warm morning in the city of the North, Icenwood. Everything was happy and everyone was going about their day, just as any normal day would. But today was a special day for two siblings. A young prince name Zane Julien, and a young guard named Willow Julien. They were the children of Lord Julien and Lady Faith. The rulers over Icenwood. Ninjago had been separated to keep peace between the nations after a civil war broke out. It was a Northern Realm, Southern Realm and Middle Realm. And Prince Zane was to Marry the young Princess of the South a few years from now.

But Zane decided not to think about it. Just as a teacher once told him, "The Past is the Past, the future is the future, And the Present is the present. You can only keep your mind in one. Just as there are three three realms there are three times. And you can only stay in one at a time." Zane decided to stay in the present.

Zane was meditating in the Garden as Willow went on patrol. He was sitting on a rock beneath a Willow Tree with snow white vines. It was dedication to he and Willow. He heard the wind softly blowing past her ear, he heard the birds chirping, the rushing water, everything was clear and everything was surrounding him. Everything was coming to him. The wind blowing softly on his pale skin and blowing through his blonde hair. He smiled. But, soon he heard a chain coming towards him. His blue eyes snapped open and he quickly jumped out of the way.

When he landed on the green grass he heard someone groan. He recognized that groan. "Seriously." He muttered. When he turned around he saw his younger sister, standing there. She was in her Grey guard uniform and her hair was tied up in a high pony tail with a chunk falling infant of her face. "I nearly had you!" She groaned, slouching with annoyance. "You could have killed me, you know." Zane said fixing his cloak. "You know I cant do that." She said rolling her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. "Besides, would I kill my brother?" She said as she leaned down to look at Zane, She was at least two inches taller than him, even though she was the younger sibling.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" Zane asked in annoyance. "I finished. Patrolled the city like three times. Everything's normal." Willow said in annoyance. "Still. Your the head guard of the North. You should be at your post, shouldn't you? Or are you too irresponsible?" Zane said folding his arms across his chest. Willow Rolled her eyes at her brother. "I passed the test and, you didn't, and moved up the ranks faster than any guard in Ninjago did. And its not because I'm the Lords daughter." Willow said looking at her brother as if she were to murder him. Zane narrowed his eyes in boredom, but then got a small idea. "Probably because you are the Lords Daughter." Zane said smiling.

"You take that back!" Willow shouted, her hands clenched. "Bet you passed the test, BECAUSE your the Lords daughter." Zane taunted. Willow growled angrily. "And your too irresponsible to be the Head Guard. Dad should just demote you." Zane said. "THATS IT!" Willow shouted as she pulled out her whip and ran at Zane. Zane quickly jumped out of the way of the chained whip. He took out his shurikens and threw them at Willow, but she easily blocked them. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Willow Shouted. "Oh just toying with you, since your so easy to fire up." Zane said smiling.

"So I'm Just a toy to you?" Willow asked angrily. Zane chucked and folded his arms. "No." He said shaking his head. "Your my sister and this is what siblings do. You know that Saying our teacher always says, "As Iorn sharpens iron..." Zane said. "Sibling Sharpens Sibling." Willow finished. She hated when her brother annoyed her. "Come on. Lets go inside." Zane said smiling. Willow nodded. The two walked inside. "I wonder how I'm going to do in the tournament." Willow said keeping her eyes forward. Unike Zane, Willow liked to think in the future. She was always wondering about the future and what could be.

Zane looked at his sister, "I'm sure you'll do fine." Zane said smiling at her. Willow smiled. "Besides, the tournament isn't for another month. You'll be fine."

Willow smiled. "Thanks Zane." She said. Zane smiled back. "Also, I cant wait to see Lloyd again!" Willow said. Zane rolled his eyes. Willow Got to her room and smiled. "See you at dinner." Willow said. Zane nodded and walked off. Willow went into her room and opened the curtains and let the light in. She took off her armor and got into her regular outfit. She wore a black long-sleeve shirt with a grey jacket and grey pants with black boots. She put on her cloak and smiled.

She walked over to her bed and sat down and looked at a picture of her and Lloyd. She smiled at the man she had a crush on. She always had. She was happy that she would be able to see him again. In just a month. Even though She sees him through the year. She is always happy and cant wait to see him. "Cant wait to see ya Lloyd." She said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone... Im Back...**

 **i am so sorry for being away for so long... I missed you all. And I just want to say that I am so sorry that I was away for so long... Hope you all can forgive me. You all mean so much to me and I just eant to say that I am so so sorry for being away. i will be continuing all my stories and all the stories I have on Wattpad. I hope you guys can forgive me for being away for so long.**

 **love you all my Warriors. I will be posting True Warriors Chapter 3 soon along with Heart of Fire. And Collection and Extraction, the next episode of my Ninjago/Voltron series.**

 **love you all my Warriors.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone... Im Back...**

 **i am so sorry for being away for so long... I missed you all. And I just want to say that I am so sorry that I was away for so long... Hope you all can forgive me. You all mean so much to me and I just eant to say that I am so so sorry for being away. i will be continuing all my stories and all the stories I have on Wattpad. I hope you guys can forgive me for being away for so long.**

 **love you all my Warriors. I will be posting True Warriors Chapter 3 soon along with Heart of Fire. And Collection and Extraction, the next episode of my Ninjago/Voltron series.**

 **love you all my Warriors.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM NOT DEAD IF THATS WHAT YOU ALL WERE THINKING! I WAS NOT MURDERED XD!**

 **I am SO sorry for being away for so long. I didn't mean to be away for so long. I hope you all can forgive me.**

 **But Anyways: Here is Chapter 3**

Willow sat at her windowsill looking out at the city of Icenwood below. She saw guards walking the streets along with the towns people who were closing up for the day. Everything was peaceful up here in the north. It was calming. She had visited the other Realms before and none of them were as calming as the northern realm. The southern realm was usually bustling because of its warm weather and its beautiful beaches and landscape. And the Middle realm was the busiest of them all. It was almost as if Ninjago City was always awake. People were either going to plays being showed, people going to bars, and especially with trade coming in and out almost constantly. Plus it was the place where the tournaments were always held and the stadium was enormous and were always holding things like battles between guards and training for younger guards who just got out of the academy. Always wanting to place first. It was memorizing, especially fighting in the stadium. Willow had done that many times and she was going to fight again in the tournament in a month. Willow sighed before she looked back at the door, getting bored, she stood up from the chair she was sitting in and opened up her closet. She knew dinner was getting near and er parents usually scolded her for not wearing something presentable. She untied her hair and changed out of the normal guard attire she usually wore under her armor into a blue dress that ran down to her feet. She smiled at her look. The dress was slim and showed her shoulders, but she felt comfortable. Most of her dresses were either too tight, loose or too itchy. But this dress was given to her by her grandmother and was made of silk. It was special in more ways than one.

Willow smiled before going over to her mirror and picking up her hairbrush and gently brushing out her long brown hair. Everyone said she looked like her mother, Faith, but in reality she looked more like her grandmother Adiline. She was a kind woman with a gentle heart and would always be kind to Willow and her brother and their younger sister Wisp. But she died when she was only 8... And that was 10 years ago. Willow was eighteen and was celebrating her nineteenth in only a month. Willow sighed when she heard a knock on the door. "Lady Willow? Are you in there?" A guard asked. It was her friend and second in command Aeos. "Yeah." She said smiling as she stood up and opened the door. "Aeos you know you don't need to call me Lady Willow." She said with a chuckle as she walked out closing the door behind her. "Well your not on duty so I have to call you that out of respect." He said with a smirk. Willow rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Still. You don't need to call me Lady Willow. Even if Im off duty you can call me Willow." She said with a smile. Aeos chuckled, "But that would make me sound disrespectful and I don't want that." He said. "Still. You don't have to call me Lady Willow when anyone's around. Plus it makes me feel to formal and all that. And I hate it. I can't stand being all formal. Its just not me. I'm not a princess. I'm a guard, a warrior that will protect my Realm at all costs." She said with a chuckle. Aeos smiled at her enthusiasm as they reached the dining hall doors. "Thank You Aeos." Willow said with a smile. "No problem, Willow." He said with a smirk before walking off. Grace smiled as she watched her friend walk off. She took a deep breath and opened the doors.

Faith smiled as she turned her head to see her daughter walking through the doors. "Ah. There you are Willow." She said with a smile. "Finally decided to join us I see." Zane said with a smirk on his lips as he leaned against the table. "Finally! Now can we eat Mom?!" Wisp said leaning back in her chair. "Wisp hon be patient we need to wait for your father." Faith said to her daughter. "He's probably in his study again." Wisp mumbled. "Oh shut up. He'll be down. He's not always up in his study. Its only when there's something important with the three realms that he's locked up there." Willow said with a laugh as she sat down. "But the tournament is in a month! Isn't that important with the three realms?!" Wisp said. "Yes it is but it's usually with political matters." Willow said with a smile. "Well y'know the games were held to judge who had the better protection and 50 guards from The Northern and Southern Realms would be chosen to come to te middle realm and serve there." Zane said. "Isn't that a political matter?"

"But that was over 200 Years ago. Now we just hold the games for fun." Willow said. "I'm just saying." Zane said shrugging his shoulders. "Alright, sorry I'm late." Julien said as he walked through the doors. "I didn't come too late did I?" He whispered to wisp with a chuckle. "You did father! I told you to come on time!" Wisp said with a laugh. "Oh dear, I am so sorry. I should be beheaded for this." He said with a laugh. "Father." Wisp chuckled as Julien smiled at his daughter. "I really didn't take too much time did I?" Julien asked. "Not at all Father." Zane said with a smile. "Alright thank goodness." He said with a smile as he sat down next to Faith. "Hello my love." He said as he gently kissed Faith's forehead. "Hello dear." She responded. "So. How was patrol this morning Willow?" Julien asked as everyone began to serve themselves their food. "It was actually pretty boring. Did like three rounds through the day. All through the city and nothing happened." Willow responded. "And with that she decided to intude on my meditation." Zane said narrowing his eyes at his sister. "What? I was bored and needed someone to fight who isn't a guard and I can't fight Wisp, And father and mother are usually attending meetings and doing stuff so Who's the only person that I can fight? You." She said with a smirk before taking a bite out of her food. "Still! That doesn't mean you should intrude on my Meditation." Zane said rolling his eyes. "Alright enough!" Faith said, ending this before it got into a full blown fight. "You know how seriously Zane takes his Meditations. And You should have been leading your guard Willow. You know this." Faith said taking a bite out of her own food. "Sorry." Willow said looking down. "Sorry Zane. Sorry Father." Willow said. "Thank You." Zane said with a smile. Willow smiled back at her brother before eating her own food. "So. Have you heard from Lord Ray yet? And do I _have_ to marry Nya?" Zane asked turning to his father. "I have not, And me and your mother will be discussing if you will be or not with Ray and Maya when we meet at the dinner during the games." Julien said looking at Zane. "Alright. But... I-I just don't think that.. We are right for each other." Zane said looking at his father. "This isn't about knowing if your right for each other, It is about strengthening the bonds between the southern and northern realm." Julien said. "But Father-" "Thats enough Zane!" Julien said sternly. "I know you may not want an arranged marriage, but your the eldest and we need to strengthen the bonds between the north and southern realms!"

"You have to remember, Its not official right now." Faith said kindly. "I know... But its most likely to become an official marriage." Zane mumbled slouching down a bit. "Hey, Nya's a kind woman." Wisp said, trying to cheer Zane up. Zane smiled a bit. "I know she is. She's kind. And funny. And strong. But she isn't the one for me." Zane said with a smile.

Later that night Willow gently closed the door to her room before walking over to her dresser before hearing a familiar hoot. It was her owl Glace. She smiled as she walked over to the windowsill. "Hey, Glace." She whispered petting her friend as she snuggled against Willow's body. "You have a message for me?" She said looking at the pice of paper attached to Glace's leg. She gently opened it and read it.

 _Hello my Willow Tree,_

 _How have you been recently. I miss you. I really don't know what to say... Just want to know how your doing. Can't wait to see you in June. You'll do an amazing job in the tournament. I know you will. Love you Willow._

 _-Lloyd_

Willow smiled. "Why is he so sweet, even with small letters like these he is always able to make me smile." She whispered to Glace, who just hooted in response. Willow chuckled before opening the small cage. "Why don't we get to bed." She said with a smile as Glace jumped into the cage. Willow smiled as she walked over to her closet and changed into a nightgown and putting her hair in a long braid. She walked over to her bed before getting under the covers blowing out the candle and leaning against the pillows, and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was just a week away from the tournament in Ninjago City. And the world was preparing for it.

Zane and Willow were in the courtyard of the Northern Castle, Zane meditating while Willow was practicing her stances. "Your feet are too wide." Zane said sitting on the rock below the Willow tree. "You keep telling me that." Willow said moving her feet squaring her Shoulders. She screamed as she hit the air with her katana. "I do better with my own Technique." She said before stabbing the air. "But thats not what our sensei taught us." Zane said opening his eyes. "I can find ten mistakes right now."

Willow sighed rolling her eyes. "I have beaten Kai with my own techniques millions of times." Willow said before slicing the air diagonally. "Sensei Darreth never trained us like that. Kai uses his fighting style and the way he taught us." Zane said looking at his younger sister. Willow scoffed. "Exactly he uses those techniques, he doesn't make up his own!" She growled before cutting the grass in front of her. "Willow!" Zane said standing up. "I'm also gonna be fighting with my weapon anyways." She said looking at her brother. "Still. You shouldn't say things like that about our Sensei! Sensei Darreth made you into a warrior. He trained you to be a guard!" Zane said stepping off the rock walking over to Willow. "Well sorry I have an opinion! Or am I not allowed to have one just because I'm a princess! WELL IM NOT JUST A PRINCESS! IM A TOYAL GUARD!" Willow shouted reaching for her whip. "A GUARD TRAINED BY SENSEI DARRETH!" Zane shouted back before grabbing the katana off the ground. "JUST BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE THE WAY HE TAUGHT US DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!" she shouted before running at her brother.

Zane quickly blocked her attacks with the katana, And quickly thrusting the sword at his sister. Willow quickly jumped out of the way. "WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed before swinging the whip at Zane. "YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" "BUT I DIDNT!" He shouted back. "THATS ENOUGH!" A voice sounded as an arrow landed in between the two. Faith was standing in the door way in her own armor. "M-Mother." Zane said before placing his Katana down and Bowing to his mother. "What were you two thinking?!" She asked angrily. "He started it!" Willow said angrily motioning to her brother. "I don't care who started it, I am ending it!" Faith said "But-" "I said thats enough Willow!" Faith shouted. "Now... what in gods name is going on?!"

Zane looked down. "Just a small fight between us. Its no big deal." He mumbled as he began to walk towards the door. "Zane. Willow. Please tell me whats going on. "Like I said. Just a small fight between us. Nothing more mother." Zane said looking up at his mother with blue eyes. "I was disrespecting Sensei Darreth and Zane was putting me in line." Willow said looking down sadly, folding her hands in front of her. "I deserved it." Willow said looking up at her mother. Faith nodded sadly. "You two should get to packing your things. You have to leave for the tournament in a day." Faith said before walking away.

Zane looked back at his sister sadly. "I am Sorry Willow." He said quietly before walking off to his room.

Willow sighed before looking up at the willow tree, it was planted 100 years ago when her great grandmother, whom she was named after, was just a child. She smiled slightly before walking off to the tower she always loved to climb.


	7. Chapter 7

Willow sat on the roof of the tallest tower in the Northern Castle. The wind blowing through her long brown hair as she looked out onto the city. "Its beautiful isn't it?" She asked. Zane chuckled. "How did you know I was here?" He aid sitting down next to her. "I am usually the only one who comes up here." She said with a smirk. "Everyone else is way to scared to come up here." She said with a chuckle.

Zane smiled as he sat down next to her. "I am sorry Willow. I let my emotions get the best of me." He said. "Your fine. I did as well. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Zane smiled and put a hand on her shoulder before looking out onto the city. "It is beautiful isn't it."

"It really is." Willow said with a smile, the wind blowing through her brown hair. Zane smiled. "The tournament is in a week. You ready?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm also excited to see Lloyd." Willow said with a smile. "Of course you are." He said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm excited to see everyone else of course. But. It's gonna be exciting to see him. I've missed him." Willow said looking at the setting sun.

Zane chuckled as he looked at the sun.

 _Three days later_

"Now You two be safe. We'll meet you two there for the tournament." Faith said as Zane and Willow brought their tacked up Horses out of the Stables. "We will be mom." Zane said as he hugged his parents. "Love you Mom. Love you dad." Willow said. "We love you both so much." Julien said as he hugged his daughter. "Now you two should get going." He said. "Yeah." Zane said as he got onto his horse. "Bye! Love you guys!" Wisp shouted door, she was in her pjs.

Willow smiled as she waved to her younger sister before kicking the side of the horse. "Lets go." Zane said as he started out. Willow nodded.

The two walked out of the castle gates before as they walked through the city. "You sure the royal guard will be okay without me leading them?" Willow asked. "I'm sure they will be fine."


End file.
